The subject matter herein relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to antennas for wireless communication systems.
Wireless communication systems are in use and have a wide variety of applications including voice communication, data communication, and the like. For example, wireless communication systems may be used to communicate between cell phone towers and mobile phone. Wireless communication systems may be used to transfer data wirelessly between a router and a computer. Other examples of wireless communication systems include GPS systems, radio systems, PDAs, cell phones, data networks such as a LAN, and the like. Wireless communication systems typically include an antenna coupled to a wireless device by a cable. The wireless device includes a transmitter and/or a receiver. Size constraints due to miniaturization demand ultra small coaxial interconnects. In systems today, the coaxial cable is connected to the antenna using solder or a conductive epoxy connection. In other systems, a small coaxial receptacle is soldered to the antenna and a plug is crimped to the wire which is inserted into the receptacle. Both systems utilize solder or epoxy at some interface between the coaxial cable and the antenna. The amount of material between the coaxial cable and the antenna changes the electrical properties of the interface, thereby changing the RF performance of the system. As transmission speeds increase, the negative impact on the electrical properties of the interface is exaggerated.
Some wireless communication systems desire the use of flex circuits within the antenna. Electrical connections to flex circuits in antennas have heretofore proven difficult. Additionally, with miniaturization, connection to flexible circuits has proven difficult. For example, the flexible base material of the flex circuit may be damaged by the high solder melt temperatures required for solder attachment of the coaxial cable to the antenna. Some flexible materials such as KAPTON®, are known that can withstand the high temperature of solder, however, such materials are costly.
A need remains for a wireless communication system that utilizes a flex circuit as an antenna. A need remains for an attachment method for connecting a coaxial cable to flexible circuit used within an antenna.